Welcome to the Ridge
by Kisa Phillips
Summary: A young woman from 2006 finds herself stranded, alone, in the wilderness of North Carolina. Three days later she is found, hungry and scared, by three men. Through the course of their conversation, she realizes that she is no longer in her own time. Welco


Myself, I've always had a soft spot for Ian. I was visiting the Ladies of Lallybroch website and found that most of the women (who are considerably older than myself) are absolutely enamored with Jamie, which is all well and good, but they definitely use him as their main focal point. My focus is on the brave, noble, honorable, nephew of Jamie...

Too bad Roger is already taken, aye?

This is my first ever attempt at fanfic, let alone Outlander fanfic. I've placed myself in the story and find myself writing during the most recent book, A Breath of Snow and Ashes. If you haven't read it yet, beware! It's bound to be choc-full of spoilers!

Chapter the First

Part One

Henri Christian wriggled in my arms, tiny hands flapping in joy. His face was round and his tiny lips formed a perfect "o". I laughed, delighted. Claire's surgery was perfectly kept; Mrs. Bug made sure that no little fingers or feet entered the room unattended. There were shelves along two of the walls, filled with books and other paraphernalia which I took to be assorted herbs and tools.  
"Ouch! You little bugger!" I was prompted to snap at Henri after he stealthily grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked. The "o" spread into a tiny smile and he emitted a tiny sqeal. He was, in fact, very tiny.  
"I bet you think that was hilarious!" I cooed at him and gently touched the tip of his nose with my index finger. The smile that spread over my face was likely just as silly-looking as his was.  
"Mrs. Fraser says she'd like to see you, please, darlin'." Mrs. Bug's stout figure filled in the doorway. "Ye'll find her in the kitchen, I expect. Shall I show ye?"  
"Oh, yes, please." I rose, bundle in my arms, and scooted the heavy chair back into place with my leg. "Have you, by chance, seen Mrs. Marsali?"  
"Och, aye. I'll take the bairn to her, shall I?" Her big eyes grew wide in anticipation.  
"That would be wonderful," I gently placed Henri in her arms. "Which way to the kitchen?"  
"Just down the hall, that way." She pointed me in the direction of the kitchen and then bustled off the opposite way.  
"Thank you," I called after her. She turned quickly and smiled at me.  
"Ye're most welcome, darlin'!"

I came to the door, which had been propped open. Inside, Claire was busy over a large pot; it was steaming and Mrs. Fraser was emitting soft thinking sounds. I coughed gently to attain her attention and she glanced up. When it finally registered who I was, she looked back up and gave me a warm, motherly smile.  
"Ooh, good to see you, Miss Day. Argh!" She was suddenly absorbed in her project once more.  
I went to her side to see what it was she was doing, exactly. It surprised me for some reason to see bees and other small pieces of debris floating in a film over what looked to be very thin honey. She must have sensed my confusion because she then told me what she was doing; she was in the process of making beeswax candles.  
"Ah, yes. My sister-in-law, Jenny showed me how to make them more than twenty years ago. This is only my- well, I haven't done it very many times- I should have been able to get all of these little guys-" she spooned up a little black and honey-colored body "-out before I got to this stage."  
I nodded in understanding. "Will you show me how to make them, next time?"  
"Ha! Why not start now! I'm sore with standing; take the ladle and scoop out the rest of the debris," she instructed as she took a seat around the table across from me. "How did little Henri Christian do for you?"  
"Oh, well enough," I told her, scooping out a clump of dirt. "The scrape was next to nothing, so I used some of the alcohol and then bandaged it up. Your surgery is very extensive."  
"Yes, yes, it is. It's taken so long to gather all of the specimens and refine the alcohol. Not to mention the penicillin; that was a chore!"  
We continued talking about the different medicinal purposes for local botany. I admit that I found it fascinating, but that only lasted for a little while. I wondered what my father was doing at that moment. Of course, he wouldn't know that I was even missing yet. My friends, however would. I wandered the forest and mountains for three days before Jemmy and Aidan found me, trying to bathe in a very cold, but very clean, mountain stream.  
I'm glad I could teach them something, even if it was on accident and had everything to do with female anatomy.

Claire's tone had changed and she was looking at me expectantly.  
"I'm sorry? I- my thoughts were wandering."  
She smiled at me, knowingly. "You're not from around here, are you?"  
I was momentarily stunned into silence. Time to put to use that story which I had so ardently been working on. "No, actually, I'm not. I'm from New Bern."  
"Oh? Have you seen the new governer?" She stood to check the water-honey, and seemingly satisfied, offered the chair across from her to me.  
"No, actually," I bluffed, "The governer doesn't so much entertain common folk in the palace. My father and I did get to visit the gardens though." We had... roughly two-hundred-five years in the bloody future.  
"We've been there a few times, quite a charming city. What was your father's trade? Perhaps we've met before."  
I fiddled with my skirts. "Well," I hadn't prepared for this! "He, ah..." No luck. I began to cry, hoping she might forget.

She did.

Just in time, a young lady appeared in the doorway.  
"Mrs. Fraser, my father says thank you for the poultice. He sent me to be of what assistance I may." She shyly glanced at me.  
"Yes, Malva. Tell your father he is most welcome. Do you happen to have a handkerchief?"  
"Of course!" She quickly pulled it from a pocket on her outermost skirt and handed it to Claire who lightly dabbed my cheeks with it and then placed it in my hand.  
We heard jolly voices and Clarence's distinct hee-haw approaching outside.  
"Malva, would you please take that," she said, motioning to the pot, "and continue? The candles will need to be moulded tomorrow. Miss Day, please come with me. You've ogres to meet!" I followed her out of the house in a flurry of skirts.


End file.
